The Classic Songs of YuGiOh
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: This involves songs that can relate to the characters whether it is Gwen, Eminem, or Usher. Many others though. MaixJou SerentiyxSeto TeaxYami and more. Read and Review if must flame be nice
1. Crazy in Love

I tell myself that I was doin' all right  
There's nothin' left to do tonight  
But go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh

Can't you see what you do to me Joey,  
You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac  
I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
You're truly the only one who can do this to me  
You just make me get so crazy  
I go schizo, I get so insane I just go schizophrenic  
One minute I wanna steal your soul the next I wanna sex  
You make me crazy  
The way we act like two maniacs in the sack  
We fuck like two jack rabbits and maybe that's a bad habit  
Cause the next tournament we right back at it  
In the same exact pattern  
What the fuck is the matter with us  
We can't figure out if it's lust  
Or if it's love which that is attractin us to each other  
They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother  
Which would explain why I may be a bitch

But you stay and still stick it out with me  
Even though I tried to kill you today but you deserved it  
You won't escape my mind and provoked me to choke you  
I see you in my dreams late at night  
Rembering what happened in the shadow realm to me and I see you  
But if there's one thing about you that I admire  
It's baby, because you stay with me  
Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am  
Cause when you look at me

You can see an angel in my eyes but if you look deeper inside  
You see a freakish little side, like a devil in disguise  
You're always full of surprises  
Always tellin me to wake up and open my eyes  
I've battled you so many times, the pain you don't feel anymore  
You're only 16 but you're plenty more mature  
Then those other little jerks who just act like little boys  
Like they're in middle school still you're crazy, sexy, cool  
Chillin' you play your position you always step out of line  
Even though you stay in my buisness  
When along I've always kept out of mine  
I wonder what's on your mind  
Sometimes they say love is blind  
Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye  
We couldn't see the sign  
Or maybe you did maybe you like me in charge  
baby cause we're crazy in love...

I go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh

You are the duel to my deck  
What my harpie is to my favorite card  
The moral, the very fiber  
The whole substance to my duel  
You are my reason for being  
The meaning of my existance  
If it wasn't for you I would never be able to spit this  
As intense as I do, and the irony  
Is I rely on you as much  
As you rely on you even though I joined an evil cult  
You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel in my fire  
You're my entire supply of gas, the match and igniter  
The only way that I'm able to stay so stable  
Is you're the legs to my table,  
If you were to break I'd fall on my face  
But I'm always gonna make you feel  
I don't need you as much as I really need you  
So you don't use it to your advantage  
But you're essential to me  
You're the air I breathe  
I believe if you ever leave me  
I'd probaly have no reason to be  
You are the Joey to my Mai  
You're the Mai to my Valentine  
The Duelist to my Kingdom  
The Tea to my Serinty  
You are the word that I'm lookin for  
When I'm tryin to describe how I feel inside  
And the right one just won't come to my mind  
You're like the pillow that props me up  
The beam that supports me  
The Joey who makes me laugh  
The boyfriend who loves me  
You're like the root to my evil  
You let my devil come out me  
You let me beat the shit out you but you hold back even though you could beat the shit out me  
And no matter how much too much is never enough  
Baby cause we're crazy in love...

I go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh


	2. Pharoh all the Bad Guys Want

**This is Seto's view on Yugi as a person (A/N This is a view on him as friends) I don't own Bowling for Soup.**

**Pharoh All the Bad Guys Want**

8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally duel to a boy a little shorter than me  
His name is Yugi he's a duelist with a puzzle  
Tea is his special friend , but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when he walks, I have all the winds blow and the angels sing  
But, he still manages to defeat me

Cause he's king of dueling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to Tea talk  
Turntables in his eyes

Chorous  
It's like a bad movie; He just defeated me , if you were me than you'd be,  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
Trying to beat the PHAROH ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...

He plays Dark Magican and I use the Blue Eyes  
He is friends with Joesph Wheeler that is sad  
His duels always involve some stupid little speech  
He'll never know that he's the best friend I'll ever have

And when he walks, I have all the winds blow and the angels sing  
But, he still manages to defeat me

Cause he's king of dueling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to Tea talk  
Turntables in his eyes  
He likes just being nice  
As Triestan and Joey eat all the rice  
He has so many fans  
Can a midget really be a man?

Chorus

There he goes with his little groupe  
And multi colored hair  
His best friend is a mutt   
All I wanted was to kick his butt

Now I'm trying to be king of dueling  
Trying to be a nice guy  
Listening to Mokuba  
Turn tables in my eyes  
I can't be nice or chug down lots of rice  
All I got's a dragon jet

Chorus  
Cause he's the pharoh all the bad guys want

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL ADD A CHAPTER**


	3. Mai's Someday

**Thankyou for being patient this song is sung by Joey based on Nickelback's song Someday**

**Mai Someday**

How the hell did you wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and take away the orcalcoes card

Lately there´s been too much dueling like this,

but don´t think it´s too late

to change your fate, just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you find the light

I know you want my soul

(You´re the only one who thinks of that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you find the light

I know you love me too

And I hope that since we´re here anyway,

we can end it, saying

Things we´ve always needed to say,

so we can end up staying

Now the duel's played out like this

just like a paperback novel

Let´s rewrite an ending that fits

instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you find the light

Your still my best friend

(I'm the only one who thinks that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you find the light

I want you to come back

(You´re the only one who knows that)

How the hell did you wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and take away the orcalcoes card

Lately there´s been too much dueling like this,

but don´t think it´s too late

Lately there´s been too much dueling like this,

but don´t think it´s too late

to change your fate, just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you see the light

I know you are truly sorry

(We´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not until you see the light

I know you may think I hate you

(You´re the only one who thinks it)

But I will always love you

If you're wondering

(You´re the only one who knows that)

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I PLAN 2 CONTINUE**


	4. Note

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

Hey all my readers and reviewers this chapter is basically me saying I might not update for a while because I had back surgery. I got home maybe 11 days ago and it hurts to sit so it is hard for me to stay on the computer I'm just tellin this so you won't think I've ended it. Until I feel better.


	5. Authoress Note 2

**Authoress Note II**

Well congradulations readers, the Classic Songs of Yu-Gi-Oh are back. It stopped for a while because of my back surgery but now I feel great and am ready to bring new chapters for the fanfic. As a little bonus that I will be doing for a limited time, you the reader e-mail me the name of your favorite song, who it was sung by, and I'll turn it into a song relating to the character that fits best. My email is Oh and no flames or harrassing me. Thank you my good viewers.


	6. Wake Me Up When The Duel Ends

Hello my good readers prepare for another chapter based on the song requested by Master of the Cards. Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Greenday, and thank you to those who reviewed. Special thanks to Hieil3. Review and be nice. This is Yugi's POV.

**Wake Me Up When The Duel Ends**

Duels have came and past.  
My innocencecan't alwayslast.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.

Likethe Orchalcoueshas come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.

Here comes a new evil again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my battle again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forget who I lost.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.

The Duel have came and past.  
Myinnocence can't always last.  
Wake me up when the duel ends.

Bring out the ol' gang again.  
Like we did when Duelist Kingdom began.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.

Here comes the new threat again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in thebattleagain,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets who I lost.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.

Duels have came and past.  
Myinnocencealwayslast.  
Wake me up whenthe Duelends.

Like my alter ego come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when the Duel ends.


	7. Caught Up

_Hey everybody I am finally updating. This is Caught Up by Usher and is sung from Valon's POV. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._

**"Caught Up"**

I'm the kind of duelist  
Who been doin' it my way  
Even while locked up fo' years  
In my career  
And every duelist  
In and out my life  
I've hit, dueled and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
Mai caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me

Be with me baby  
Now listen  
Ralphel told me  
That your not worth it and that you'll never come around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz Joey would no longer be around  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a motorcycle  
The Orchalcoes gang says this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

And I think I like it baby  
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my

This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Im so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me


End file.
